The present invention relates to a non-woven fabric and more particularly to pattern non-woven fabrics made from a layer of fibrous material such as a fibrous web, wherein the individual fiber elements are capable of movement under the influence of applied fluid forces. The patterns in the fabric are patterns of groups of fiber segments. One pattern comprises pivotal packings of fiber segments or nubs protruding out of the plane of the fabric along with a yarn-like fiber bundle with the nub connected to the bundle by groups of aligned fibers extending from the nub.
A second pattern comprises highly entangled areas of fibers, where the fibers interentangle in the longitudinal and transverse directions and through the thickness of the fabric. The second pattern is continuous and extends throughout the fabric and connects the discontinuous pattern described above.
For a number of years there have been known various types of foraminous apertured non-woven fabrics made by processes involving the re-arrangement of fibers in the starting web or layer of fibers. Some of these fabrics and methods of manufacture are illustrated, shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,251; 3,081,500; and 3,081,515. The fabrics disclosed and claimed in the patents just listed contained apertures or holes or other areas of low fiber density outlined by interconnected bundles of fibrous elements, wherein the fiber segments within the bundle are closely associated and parallel and have a yarn like configuration.
Another type of apertured non-woven fabric is shown, illustrated, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,721. The fabric disclosed in that patent comprises protuberant pivotal packings of fibers, which protrude out of the plane of the fabric and are interconnected by flat ribbon like groups of aligned fiber portions which define low fiber density areas therebetween. Such fabrics are generally termed "rose-bud", non-woven fabrics.
Another type of apertured non-woven fabric is shown, illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706. The fabric disclosed in that patent comprises highly entangled fiber areas. The fibers have been so highly entangled in "rose-bud" type configurations or similar configurations that the fabric is strong without requiring the addition of binder.
Still further types of fabrics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,756 and 3,681,183 which disclose various combinations of yarn-like bundle patterns and protuberant pivotal packings or "rose-bud" type patterns in various combinations to produce uniquely patterned non-woven fabrics. Most all of these rearranged non-woven fabrics are made by supporting a fibrous web or layer of fibers on a permeable backing member and applying sets of opposing fluid forces to the layer while thus supported. The fluid by which the forces are applied passes through the layer over the backing member and through the backing member to pack various groups of fibrous elements and place these elements into closer proximity and substantial parallelism to form bundles of fiber segments. To produce "rose-bud" fabrics, the layer is supported on a perforated backing member and again fluid is applied over the layer while supported. A vacuum or suction means is placed behind the perforated member to draw the fluid through the layer and out through the perforations.